Miranda klasse
Het Miranda-klasse sterrenschip was een lichte kruiser, door Starfleet geïntroduceerd aan het einde van de 23e eeuw tot aan het einde van de 24e eeuw. Historie Deze schepen werden aan het einde van de 23e eeuw geïntroduceerd en voerden voornamelijk onderzoeks- en patrouillemissies uit. Ondanks de kleine afmetingen, voldeden deze schepen prima en vele deden er in de 24e eeuw nog dienst als transportschepen. Er werden een aantal series gebouwd, waarbij ze in de 2370s nog dienst deden in de Dominion oorlog als escortschepen. Vele schepen kwamen in actie tijdens Operatie terugkeer, de eerste en tweede slag om Chin'toka en de Slag om Cardassia. Veel van deze schepen waren nabij Deep Space 9 gestationeerd. Technische gegevens Opbouw De configuratie van de Miranda-klasse lijkt in lijn op die van de ''Constitution''-klasse, die vanaf 2270 in dienst kwam. Alle Miranda-klasse schepen bezitten een schotelsectie die het grootste deel van het schip omvat. De schotel lijkt op die van de Constitution-klasse, maar met shuttle dokken en een warp kern aan de achterzijde. Onder de schotel, op de hoeken, waren de warp nacelle bevestigd Er zijn vier configuraties van de Miranda-klasse: * De meest gebruikelijke is de ''Reliant'' configuratie, die een "rol beugel" direct boven de nacellepylonen had. De "rol beugel" bevatte twee faser zenders op elke zijde, die zowel naar voren als achteren kon vuren en twee fotontorpedo werpers op de voor- en achterzijde. * Een andere configuratie was de ''Lantree'', die de "rol beugel" miste, maar daarentegen wel extra verdedigingsmogelijkheden had. * De ''Saratoga'' configuratie, die eveneens de "rol beugel" miste, maar wel twee sensor pods op de stuur- en bakboordzijde van het schip had geïnstalleerd. Er was ook een faser array gemonteerd op de onderhelft van de sensor bol. * De ''Majestic'' configuratie, met de "rol beugel" en een extra set impuls motoren op de plaats waar normaal de achterste fotontorpedo werpers waren gemonteerd. De warp nacelles van deze configuratie was eveneens afwijkend van de overige Miranda configuraties. Interieur Brug thumb|left|De brug in de 23e eeuw. De Miranda-klasse brug uit de 23e eeuw vertoonde veel overeenkomsten met die van de opgewaardeerde Constitution-klasse schepen. De brug was geplaatst op Dek 1 van de schotelsectie en bevat het commando centrum van een Miranda-klasse schip. Het is ontworpen volgens standaard layouts voor een Federatie sterrenschip. Aan de voorzijde was het hoofdbeeldscherm gemonteerd, met daarvoor de consoles van de vluchtcontroleur en de navigator. thumb|left|De brug in de 24e eeuw. :De brug van de [[USS Reliant|''Reliant]], zoals te zien was in "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" was een andere versie van de brug van de Enterprise. Hierdoor waren er op een aantal plaatsen per ongeluk afbeeldingen te zien van een Constitution-klasse schip. De brug van de [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)]] in "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" leek op die van de ''Reliant''. De schepen uit de 24e eeuw gebruikten flatpanels zoals die op de andere schepen uit die periode te zien waren. Schepen van de klasse *[[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] (NCC-21166) *[[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] (NCC-1837) *[[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]] (NCC-31060) *[[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] (NCC-31910) *[[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] (NCC-1864) *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-1867) *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-31911) *[[USS ShirKahr|USS ShirKahr]] (NCC-31905) *[[USS Sitak|USS Sitak]] *[[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]] (NCC-21832) *USS Trial Appendix Optredens *Star Trek: Films: ** "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" ** "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" ** "Star Trek: Generations" ** "Star Trek: First Contact" * TNG: ** "Unnatural Selection" ** "Redemption, Deel II" ** "Night Terrors" ** "Unification, Deel I" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Afterimage" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Endgame" Achtergrond informatie In DS9 afleveringen wordt de Miranda-klasse vaak gebruikt als "kanonnenvoer". Er zijn in totaal 12 schepen geweest die op het scherm verwoest werden, meer dan van elke andere klasse. Naamgeving De naam Miranda-klasse is niet op het scherm genoemd, maar is afkomstig van de productie afdeling in verwijzingen naar het ontwerp. In de officiële Star Trek Encyclopedia wordt een referentie naar deze klasse gemaakt. Model Het Miranda-klasse model was ontworpen en gebouwd voor Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. In het script werd Reliant gebruikt, een oudere kruiser van de klasse van de ''Enterprise'', maar in een andere configuratie. Dit werd uiteindelijk een eigen klasse, het eerste Federatie sterrenschip van een ander ontwerp dan de Enterprise, dat in een Star Trek productie optrad. De modellen werden ontworpen door Joe Jennings en Mike Minor en gebouwd door Industrial Light and Magic. Dit model werd vijftien jaar later nog gebruikt door de producenten van Star Trek: The Next Generation en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. De oorspronkelijke tekeningen waren eigenlijk andersom gemaakt, met de nacelles boven en de schotel onder. De productiestaf hield de tekeningen echter ondersteboven en waren in de veronderstelling dat dit het ontwerp was. Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen pt-br:Classe Miranda de:Miranda-Klasse en:Miranda class es:Clase Miranda ja:ミランダ級 pt:Classe Miranda Categorie:Aandacht nodig